


Home?

by Nerawatte



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alternate Universe, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Multiple Crossovers, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerawatte/pseuds/Nerawatte
Summary: Stiles Stilinski was standing in front of the mirror debating where his life went wrong; he kept staring at his pale naked form and sticking his stomach out just to see what he’d look like. “Great”, he sighed, “pregnant, I’m pregnant… dad’s going to kill me. Probably not, he’ll wait until the baby’s born… then kill me.” He turns around and commences to put on his clothes as he cries to himself. “No pack, no Derek, and no family… you really know how to screw yourself over… don’t you, stiles… talking to myself as well, BRAVO” as he laughs at his own soliloquy.





	1. War Between Myself

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing this... so I hope you enjoy. I also wanted to apologize cause I'm not the best writer... hehe... and I've been told. anyway, I have all these stories running around, none stop, in my head. so, I want to get them out. I guess I'm trying this out cause I've been told "it is better to have lived and died trying, than not living at all". Moral of the story, life is short... so, do as much as you can before you leave this mortal realm bwahaha. I'm such an oddball. 
> 
> Also, I should also say... I don't own any of these characters or the realm they coexist in. I'm just writing my own alternate version and situations of these special characters that were created by brilliant minds. Hehe, I'm such a suck up.

Stiles Stilinski was standing in front of the mirror debating where his life went wrong; he kept staring at his pale naked form and sticking his stomach out just to see what it look like. “Great”, he sighed, “pregnant, I’m pregnant… dad’s going to kill me. Probably not, he’ll wait until the baby’s born… then kill me.” He turns around and commences to put on his clothes as he cries to himself. “No pack, no Derek, and no family… you really know how to screw yourself over don’t you, stiles… talking to myself as well, BRAVO” as he laughs at his own soliloquy. He adds to his misfortune by tripping, while putting on his pants, as he lands roughly against the bookshelf. He crudely lands on the floor as a book falls on his head and opens up in front of him. He glances at the book that recited the words ‘New York’ in bold capital letters. A memory popped in his head from his grandfather’s funeral; a very handsome man in a veteran’s uniform approached him and gave him an apology about his loss. He remembered talking to him and enjoying his company and his stories. He ended up having to leave, but gave Stiles his number before going. He lay against the bookshelf and pondered on the recollection.

Stiles quickly shoved his pants on and got up to rummage through his things to find the phone number. “What was his name again…? Steve Roberts… no, Steve rrroo… I don’t remember,” the small human finally found it; “got it!” he quickly dialed the number and silently prayed that Steve answered.

“Steve Rogers, how may I help you?”

“Rogers! That’s your last name. I’msorryi’mbotheringyoubutireallyneedyourhelp.” Stiles began panting as he was trying to catch his breath.

“Slow down kid… breathe with me, kid… breathe.”

“Sorry, my name is Stiles Stilinski; you said you were friends with my grandfather. Umm…”

“I remember Stiles… what’s wrong?”

“I got myself into… a bit of a pickle… umm… I’m… I’m pregnant! The father doesn’t want anything to do with me. My friends sided with him and my dad is in the hospital. The doctors told me that he won’t make it (which was technically the truth, but that was a few years ago) and I have nowhere else to go. Can I stay with you, until I get back on my feet? I won’t be in the way? If not, it’s okay… I understand that asking you this is too much, even for my standards.”

“Okay… pregnant? Pregnant, Umm… I… how?”

“Well, Steve… when two people like each other a lot; they’ll”

“Stiles!!! Okay, I know about… things like that. It’s just, how did you get pregnant? You’re a… boy?”

“It’s a long story”, Stiles sobbed and whimpered into the phone before he could stop his emotions from getting out of control; “I’m sorry… I’m sorry”

“It’s okay… you can stay with me as long as you need, but you’ll need to tell me everything.”

“Okay… Steve, thank you. Thank you.”

“Its fine… umm… do you mind if I pick you up at the nearest airport? I should be there in 5 or 6 hours”

“Uh… yeah, I can be there!” Stiles answered hastily before hanging up.

He quickly dumped everything he needed into a large duffle bag and then stood up to survey the area; being pregnant was really screwing with his emotions. The teenager lifted his bag to head out, but only to drop it by the door. Stiles couldn’t leave without saying goodbye to his father and his so called friends/pack. He wrote two letters, one was for his father that told him everything, but where he was going. The other letter was for his friends written in Latin; he figured Lydia would read it easily and so he added the real message in code within the text (yeah, over complicated I know but Lydia is too smart for her own good). He decided to make a complicated decoder by using his room, which he left clues using his old yarn technique. It took him about two hours before he finished his greatest masterpiece and it needed the pack to solve each clue that played with each member’s strength. He was proud that he knew all his pack member’s strength and weaknesses, but knowing Lydia; she could solve it all on her own. He finally picked up his bag and left his memory filled home. “Goodbye,” was the last word he said before getting in his jeep and speeding off to the airport.

Stiles waited patiently at his designated area as He watched a private plane land and make its way to the proper location. The door opened up into stairs to let the passengers in or out; Steve popped his head out to wave the boy in. The teenager stared at Mr. Steve Rogers for some time before he realized he should hurry, but he couldn’t help it. Steve Rogers was a very handsome man; His military style haircut that kept his blonde hair out of his well-structured facial features and don’t forget his well-toned muscular body. Stiles couldn’t help but gawk at the man and his damn sexiness (okay, so he had a few sexual fantasies play havoc in his brain). Shaking his head, He finally rushed into the private plane leaving the workers to put his stuff inside.

“Steve Rogers” the teenager questioned as he shook the man’s hand.

“You’ve grown, Stiles… please, relax where ever you like.”

The boy looked around to see a familiar looking man sitting and reading something off of a crystal clear device. The young man recognized his face and everything made sense. Stiles slowly turned to face Steve, “you’re Captain America… the Captain America… I’myourbiggestfanandhowdumbaminottorealizeitsooner.”

“Slow down kid… I have no idea what you’re saying”

Tony Stark smirked before responding, “He said he is your biggest fan and how dumb he is not realizing it sooner.” Stiles nods in excitement.

“I’m guessing what made you realize that he was Captain America was seeing me.” Stiles nods enthusiastically towards them.

“Alright kid, you promised Caps the whole story. Shoot!” Stiles did as he promised; he told them everything from the very beginning when Scott McCall was bit to the termination from his pack. Steve stared blankly at stiles as Tony had a mused smile on his face. The billionaire was the first to speak up, "what is this... some cheesy romance novel you read while waiting for your ride? Jarvis scan boy and verify his claim."

"Scan complete sir... Mister Stiles Stilinski is telling his version of the truth and he is indeed pregnant." Stiles covered him-self as he kind of felt violated, while Tony laughed at the situation and Steve looked mortified as he refused to talk. 

"So... werewolves are real?" Tony continued to smirk mischievously.

"Yes, as well as other creatures"

"Theirs others!?!" Steve shouted; he quickly covered his mouth in embarrassment.

Stiles smiled at Steve and responded slowly and calmly for him. "Yes, you'd be surprised, but most mythical creatures are real and there is more."

"More?" Steve looked panicked and slightly scared.

"It's okay, caps" Tony placed a hand on Steve's muscled thigh and gently reassured him. Stiles quickly noticed Tony's sexually alluring advances on his new guardian and smiled at the billionaire; Tony Smirked and gestured stiles to continue as he took advantage of the situation to "comfort" the captain. 

"I'm a Spark"

"w-what... what is that?" Steve stuttered because he was never good at dealing with new stuff.

"Well, what I was told is that I'm human born with magical abilities." the young boy's eyes glowed a white hue as he made a few objects float around them and land back to where they came from. "TA-DA!"

Tony clapped and cheered happily because he was utterly amused. "What wonderful inflight entertainment... really Steve, you know how to pick 'em. Hmm... He can't stay in your apartment that's for sure; He'll have to stay in the tower with us." 

Captain America quickly pulls out a notepad and writes 'get to know Stiles better and research supernatural creatures', before looking at Tony. "Your right..."

Stiles contemplated with himself making him utterly nervous, 'maybe I shouldn't have told them everything...' sigh... 'did I do the wrong thing again?' he was having an internal war with himself and making faces until a single tear fell from his eye. "Stiles!!!" he finally heard his name that made him look up to see two Superheroes staring at him. 

"Stiles, you haven't done anything wrong." Captain said as he reached out and placed a hand on the boy's knee. "I'm just a little sad that you didn't come to me sooner. You didn't have to face this on your own." Stiles smiled for the first time in a long while. He got up and throws himself in Caps arms as the young man nuzzled into the caps neck and shoulder (okay, maybe he has been hanging around werewolves to long). Stiles was on route to a new life and hopefully he could forget about that ruggedly handsome man named 'DEREK' fucking "HALE'. Plus, he needed to focus on the baby... the baby was his new number one priority and that’s how it should always be.

Stiles softly chanted 'thank you' into the older man's ear; the blonde man smiled and rubbed stiles back as the boy slowly drifted to sleep. the war between himself finally over as he lightly snores in the older mans arm.


	2. Why, Derek... Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this chapter a bit earlier then expected, but then again... I was already working on chapter 2 when I published chapter 1on archive of our own, lol. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. it gave me a bit of trouble, but I did my best. 
> 
> I should also inform you that I do not own these lovely characters or the realm they live in. I'm just taking them into a different direction... hehe

~~Two weeks later~~

Derek hale was a rough and tumble type of man and it took a lot to taint his image. He had it so perfected that hardly anything affected his permanent grump like face and today was no different; Even if he was thinking about Stiles. The way he moaned his name, or begging for Derek to go deeper. Derek smiled briefly, before forcing it down. The one memory that affected him the most flashed in his mind. Derek’s structured body leaning over his beautiful Stiles as they had just finished having hair raising sex. He licked the young boy’s thin neck as his wolf begged for him to bite it, while Stiles needy noises was urging him to do so. Finally stiles said it… said the words that scared his human half. “D-Derek… I… I love you.” The older man couldn’t say anything. What would he say? ‘Hey Stiles, I’m emotionally damaged and I’m not ready for that type of commitment. Yeah, that would blow over nicely.’ He thought to himself as his wolf made snarling noises that Derek swore it sounded like ‘fucking idiot’, but in the long run Derek refused to show or share any emotions. He was Derek Hale. He was going to stay Derek Hale. ‘Heh, damn it, Stiles, get out of my head,’ He grumbled as he entered the kitchen area and scrunched his nose from the smell of burning.

Isaac was doing his best to fill in for Stiles as the packs mom… I mean cook. He had to admit that Derek was wrong to expel the Spark from their pack, but he couldn’t confess to the Alpha about his mistake. The grump could be stupidly stubborn when it came to his feelings that effected his decisions. Isaac scrunched up his noise as Stiles affected his thoughts; he missed and loved his little weirdo. ‘Hmm… that’s new,’ Isaac was pulled out of his thought as he felt a surge of pain through his arm. He looked down to see that he had sliced his finger when he was chopping tomatoes. He pulled the knife out and waited for the wound to heal as his blood filled the chopping board and counter. He began to panic when the wound wasn’t healing quickly enough. He grabbed the bloody knife and ran towards Derek, while shouting his name. Derek stood there watching as his young werewolf rushed towards him with a bloody knife. Derek surprised himself that he didn’t feel panic seeing the young beta run at him with a sharp object, but instead felt calm and firm. “Derek… something is wrong! Look!” Isaac shouted as he sliced his arm with the blade. The wound didn’t heal quickly; instead the wound took its time to heal properly as blood stained the sensitive boy’s sleeve.

‘Sour-wolf’ (Damn it, Stiles… get out of my head) gave a sad smile, before answering his beta. “Stiles was a part of our pack and forcing him to leave our group has caused us some minor complications, like a side effect. I’m guessing yours is effecting your healing. I reviewed this before we forced Stiles out… so, I’m guessing you didn’t pay attention.” The boy bowed his head in shame as his eyes darkened from his minor revelation, ‘Stiles is really gone.’

“D-Derek, what about you? Are you being affected?” the brooding man couldn’t admit to his pack members that pushing (his mate… NO) his companion away has caused his enhanced senses and his ability to heal to fluctuate. He did something that no werewolf should do to (their mate… stop that) their companion and now his inner wolf was emotionally constipated because of his careless actions. He turns his back and growls out, “Not your concern, just know it’ll fade wi-”. Derek’s phone rings before he can finish his rant; he thanks the goddess of the moon for the distraction. “WHAT?!?”

“This is Dr. Deaton, am I interrupting something?”

“No, what is it?”

“I’m just calling on behalf of Stiles results from the blood test”

“Why are you telling me this!?! … Wait… blood test, is he sick?”

“I’m calling because Stiles isn’t answering his phone and his father is still in the hospital recuperating; so currently you’re his guardian... Also to answer your second question, Stiles is sick in a way, but more of a congratulations type of sick.”

“What?”

Deaton sighed, before replying “He is pregnant, Derek. Congratulations, you’re the father.” Derek heard those words and instantly dropped his cellphone. ‘Father… I’m a father… I just kicked out my pregnant mate from the pack. I left him defenseless and alone. Crap… crap’ Derek thought as he blanked out. He awoke to a dark room and standing in front of him was his inner wolf. “You threw AWAY OUR PREGNANT MATE!!!” the wolf screamed as it lunged at Derek and its sharp teeth latched to his arm. He kicked the black beast off as he tried to run away holding his lacerated arm, only to have his back slashed into. The man screamed and quickly turned around to kick the wolf in the head. The creature flew across the room and skidded on the ground. It laid there motionless, until the man heard sobbing noises and watched the sad beast get up. The black wolf howled loudly for his mate and the dark haired man lost it. Derek had control over his mind once again. The battle in his head felt like hours had passed, but only lasted a few seconds. The man’s breathing became erratic, and then had a full blown panic attack. Isaac grabs the phone and answers it as he watches the alpha have a meltdown. “Hey… um… whatever you said to my alpha caused him to… um… he’s fucking losing it; why?”

“Hmmm… do I need check on him?”

“Deaton… Uh… you might, but first tell me what’s wrong?”

“Okay… Mr. Stilinski is pregnant and I was informed that Derek is the father.”

Silence…

“Isaac?”

“SHIT! BYE!” the young Beta throws the phone shattering it and glares at Derek. “You. Slept. With. Stiles! And then we kicked him out! So when did you sleep with him Derek!?! WHEN!?!”

“I… the… day… be-before… we… k-kicked… him… out…” the alpha wheezed between each word as he tried to control his breathing.

“WHAT!?!” Isaac collapsed and hit the floor hard as he stared at the gloomy man. Derek whines, “wh-what… do… I… do… now…?” Those words irritated the curly haired boy as his wolf took over. He turned into his beta form and slowly crawled to the alpha with glowing eyes; Isaac’s growling pervaded the loft. Derek watched in horror as his beta scuttled closer, but he didn’t have the strength or the will to fight back. Isaac grabbed the ‘sour-wolf’ by the collar and began punching him in the face repeatedly as Isaac tried desperately to rein in his wolf. He finally caught hold and transformed back, but not before getting one last hit. Slowly Isaac’s eyes filled with tears as he glared at Derek.

“Win him back… that is what you’re going to do, DEREK! Win him back”, cried out the beta as he whipped away the tears, “but first… you have to face the pack.” Derek grimace, but he couldn’t turn back now. He made a horrible mistake and he had to face the consequence. The grouch of a man slowly got up and restrained his breathing. He had to see Stiles, even though he controlled his instincts for these past couple of weeks (so he caved once in a while, but it was only to see if his mate was okay); the need to see Stiles was getting too much to bear. “Isaac, I need you to call the pack for an emergency meeting… in about an hour.”

“Where are you going!?!” Isaac shouted at Derek as he moved to the elevator. 

“Stiles,” was the last word he said as the elevators closed. 

Derek drove fast as he raced to the Stilinski home. He didn’t care that his beautiful black Camaro made screeching noises when it made sharp turns. He finally made it into the parking lot with a small scratch from giving the Stilinski’s mailbox a love tap. Derek’s wolf wasn’t helping him at the moment, so he climbed to the roof the old fashion way. He lightly sneaks to the window like he has done before. He slinks it open and notices a red string about to activate a trap. He quickly shuts the window and peers inside to see Lydia glaring at the wall with red strings that connected to the trap. She placed the coded letter against her red lips as she concentrated deeply in front of her. Derek jumps off the roof; he moves to the front door and enters as he heads to Stiles room. 

Lydia Martin was sitting in Stiles desk chair as she stared at the wall with her name on it. It was filled with equations that would take days to solve, but she was determined on finding the similarities within them, then solving the equations. “Why use these famous mathematicians? Hmm… maybe the names.” 

Silence… 

“Stiles ran away and left clues to find him in this craziness.” Lydia said without looking at the man at the door. 

“What… where would he g-”

“Shut up, idiot!” she snapped as she glared at him, “this is your fault!”

He snarled, but whimpered because it was the truth... “Your right… it’s my fault.”

“Don’t get sentimental now, Alpha. We need everyone to be in their top physique, including you.” He nods and stares at Lydia’s codes.

“Where is Stiles?”

“Gone, vanished, left, away, disappeared… want more words to describe run away?” 

Derek stayed silent for a while, before asking “have you tried using your banshee powers?”

“You idiotic genius… I could kiss you.” she gets up and gently taps on one of the strings. She hears the whispers of stiles coming from the thread as she continues to tap it. The whispers get louder as she sees an image of stiles in front of the mirror. ‘Pregnant… preg-NANT… PREGNANT!’ Her body vibrates, until she lets out a horrifying scream.

“No… no… not my stiles,” she cries out and sobs uncontrollably. Derek grabs Lydia’s cellphone and dials Isaac number.

“Isaac… change of plans; pack is meeting at Stiles house, NOW!” An unintentional growl comes out of his throat as he places the phone done. ‘What have I done? I want my li’l red riding hood.’

“YOU!” the strawberry blonde goddess' body trembled as she glared daggers at the older man. “Pregnant… When was it Derek? Was it when he almost died or when his father went to the hospital? Huh?” she jabs her delicate finger into his chest. 

“Umm… the night after the secret meeting,” he fidgeted as her trembling gets worse.

“YOU ASS!” she screamed at the top of her lungs and then fixes her looks; a proper lady must always look her best. “You are going to fix this, Hale… one way or another, you’re bringing Stiles home.” she gave the ‘Sour-wolf’ a look that stated ‘I’ll castrate you and bury you alive’. All Derek could do was nod; He did this and he needed to fix it. He just hopes Stiles will forgive him.


	3. Here One Moment and Gone the Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gave me a bit of trouble, but I tried my best. I had to get really into a different mindset from the second chapter. so, I hope you like it. also, the turtles appear, heh. 
> 
> I do not own any of the characters or the realm they live in. I just took these characters for a different ride as i try to predict how'll they act.

Two weeks flew by as Stiles hung out with the avengers. Tony Stark and Steve Rogers became his teachers and were home schooling him, but Cap focused on history and art; while, Iron-Man focused on everything else. Natasha was adamant on stiles learning self-defense and how to shoot a variety of guns; while Clint sat back and mocked the pregnant teen when he failed miserably. Thor was training him on the magical arts… sort of (it was mostly Loki who showed up in secrete to educate Stiles). All-in-all, they kept him busy and on a routine, but Stiles still felt incomplete. As time went by, He became ill and weak, which panicked his new found friends when they couldn’t figure out why. It came to a point that Dr. Bruce Banner was with him constantly, since his physical health was declining.

Besides the declining health, the teen was also suffering through random magic surges, which caused accidental teleportation; the teleport ability has gotten him into a few unfortunate dilemmas with supernatural packs around New York. One even landed him in a pack of wendigoes, which Black Widow and Hawkeye had to rescue him and eliminate a group of mass murdering creatures. Another unfortunate event, stiles was teleported into a group of male werewolves during their rut. Lucky for him, he had mountain ash and was able to put a shield around himself, until he was able to teleport himself back home. (He’s still receiving presents from them wanting him to join their pack, but Stiles instincts tell him to stay away.)

This was one of those nights, where he teleported in his sleep, Stiles awake in a sewer like dwelling that was lavishly furnished with unwanted discarded items; in a way, this place felt like him… an unwanted discarded item. The boy was whelmed with emotions that took hold of him completely as he wept silently to himself, but, all-in-all, stiles felt like he was home. He cried for a moment longer, until he sensed someone watching him. he quickly wiped his tears away on his night shirt as Stiles turned around slowly to see four large beings looming over him. 

To say Stiles was surprised and astounded would be a flat out lie; nothing surprised him anymore and seeing four turtles looming over him was nothing new. “Hello, my name is Stiles Stilinski and it’s a pleasure to meet you. I do apologize intruding in your lovely home, but I seem to be having difficulties controlling my magic. I understand you need to protect yourself and your territory, but I want to reassure you that I mean you no harm. I’m an omega spark… who recently got kicked out of my pack because I was unwanted and deemed unfit to stay with them. Also, the alpha slept with me the night before and I’m pregnant… ... now, I’m pregnant, alone, and unwanted. I-I… I don’t know what I’m going to do. I’m sorry, I’ll shut up now.” Stiles blushed and wiped away more of his tears. ‘What the fuck is wrong with me… why did I tell them my life story’, the young human thought as he refused to look at them.

“Wow… you talk more than me,” the turtle with the orange bandana mask laughed. “I’m Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey; I’m the good looking one.” Mikey stuck out his hand to greet stiles. Stiles slowly catalog their differences as he did the proper greeting. Mikey was the shortest of the group with a yellowish lime coloring and freckles that littered his body. 

“I’m Leonardo, but you can call me Leo… and did you say pregnant?” the second shortest in the group responded as stiles noticed that he was staring at him with suspicion and calculating eyes. Stiles nods in shame as he stares at the blueish green skin of Leonardo and his pale blue eyes. 

“I’m Donatello, but Donny’s the name. I don’t want to be rude, or anything, but… can I study you. A pregnant male should be impossible, but then again… giant talking turtles here. Which leads to another question, why are you not scared of us?” 

“Well… you see… I’ve dealt with a lot of strange things, well sometimes stranger, so this doesn’t surprise me anymore,” responded stiles to the tallest of the turtles. Stiles slowly turned to the seconded tallest and more muscularly toned turtle with the red partial mask. The human ignored the fact that the red masked turtle kept staring at his belly and hasn’t looked anywhere else, since he told them of his minor situation. “And you are?” 

“Oh, grumpy here is Raphael, but we call him Raph, Raphe-o, the Raph-anator” cheered Mikey, until Raph growled in annoyance; Mickey just giggled manically and hide behind Donny. Stiles smiled weakly at their playful mannerisms as he gathered his emotions and buried them deep inside his head. He missed his pack whole heartily, but the young spark knew he had to let them go. He had to wash the past away and start something new; maybe, if they let him, he can have a new pack with these strange turtles and the avengers. He smiled to himself as he joined in on the banter between the brothers. They spent hours talking, fighting, and enjoying each other’s company that they lost track of time. Stiles remembered the avengers would probably be looking for him once they noticed he was gone and a flash of Deaton popped in his head. “Umm… is there a way I can make a few phone calls without being tracked?” Stiles asked quietly as his eyes shifted away.

Donnie noticed his actions but still responded happily, “yeah, follow me.” Donnie helped the Spark up and walked him to his lab that was filled with computers and broken parts. Donnie begun typing codes into the computer before the words ‘phone #:’ appeared on the screen. Donnie turns to Stiles with a smile, “it’s ready”. Stiles walked to the computer before typing the first number into the computer and hitting enter. The phone rang for a while, until an English voice answered the line. 

“Tony Stark’s personal line, how may I serve you?”

“Jarvis, its Stiles...”

“Mr. Stiles, it is nice to know you are safe. The avengers are going on a rampage in search for you.”

“Wonderful, can I speak to tony please…”

“One moment please”

“Thank you, Jarvis”

“WHAT JARVIS!!”

“No, try again,” Stiles joked as he saw a close up of Tony’s face.

“Stiles!! Where are you?”

“I don’t know and can’t tell you to protect my new friends.” 

“Stiles… how are you feeling? How’s Tony Jr.? Please tell me where you're at; I can’t seem to trace the call…?”

Donnie chimed in excitedly, “you know Tony Stark!!!” The rest of the turtles cheered and begun talking all at once. Stiles laughed for once, since he got to New York and this calmed Tony substantially. Stiles finally spoke loud enough for the riches man, he knew, could hear. “Tony!! I’ll meet you at the tower! Hehe… can I bring my new friends? … oh P.S. I’m not calling the baby Tony” The turtles cheered happily as they gave Stiles a big group hug for the invitation. Tony had trouble seeing since the room was dark; so, all he saw was dark figures jumping and moving around. Although, he could hear Stiles really enjoying himself and so he couldn’t deny Stiles his request. “Of course, stiles; I’ll meet you guys there,” Tony said with a smile as he turned his iron suit around. Stiles smiled and enjoyed the group hug a little longer, before he opened his eyes to reveal white light as he teleported them into the tower. J.A.R.V.I.S. greeted Stiles when he returned and instantly notified the team. The turtles were amazed by their surroundings as half of them explored the room, except for Leo and Raph. The well-built turtle refused to move from stiles side and kept one hand on his shoulder, while the brother had his hand on his stomach. Stiles would have complained about personal space, but he was feeling a little better (well the cramping has stopped). The boy’s tummy growled and the turtles worked fast on giving him nourishment. ‘I could get use to this,’ Stiles thought as he munched on the snacks he was given. 

“Jarvis can you please make a call for me… Dr. Alan Deaton, veterinarian of Beacon Hills”

“One moment, please.”

“Dr. Alan Deaton’s veterinarian office, how may I help you?”

“Deaton, I have a few questions for you.”

“Stiles, please ask away.” The man stated in an uninterested voice like always. 

“I was feeling really sick recently and suffering through huge painful cramps, but the pain stopped when my new friends kept a hold on me… why?”

“You are pregnant with werewolves, Stiles. They, and you, need constant contact with pack and an alpha to maintain perfect health and growth… without a pack… you and the  
infants will not survive.” All four turtles grabbed hold of stiles and hugged him as Raph growled at the voice. Stiles smiled and unintentionally nuzzled the muscled turtle to stop his grunt.

“Does it have to be werewolves?”

“No… your magic should’ve led you to potential pack mates to secure your safety and health.”

“IS THAT WHY I WAS HAVING RANDOM MAGIC SURGES!?!”

“You don’t need to yell… but yes… Mostly…”

“What aren’t you telling me?”

“Depends on the growth of the child, Stiles; so, it’s mostly 50-50 when it comes to magic surges.”

“Oh, so… it could be a side effect, or a possibility.”

“Yes”

“Okay, thanks Deaton… bye”

“One moment, Stiles… I unfortunately informed Derek of your pregnancy.”

“YOU DID WHAT?!”

“You’re yelling, again… anyway, I couldn’t get ahold of you and called the next person in line, Derek. If that’s all Stiles, I’ll say my goodbyes.” Deaton didn’t wait for Stiles to respond and hung up. Stiles felt insecure and scared as he stared at the wall, but was brought back by the group hug. ‘I could get use to this,’ Stiles thought as he nuzzled them. Steve walked into the living area as he got an eye full of large turtles and froze in place. He let out an unconscious whine and dropped two large packages addressed to Stiles.  
“I defiantly need to do more research on supernatural creatures.” Stiles laughed at his guardian’s comment as the turtles greeted Captain America.


	4. Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, this chapter took me longer then I thought. I was bust with life many challenges, but I got through it. I even got writers block... I had to write a different story to distract me from the stupid writers block. it worked at least... heh. anyway, I did my best and I think it came out okay. I hope.
> 
> the same notices I used on the previous notes... hehe

Derek needed to calm himself, but leaving everyone to solve a riddle to find his Stiles was sending his wolf on frenzy. He paced back and forth in his loft, since he wasn’t allowed at the Stilinski home when Scott was there. Oh, his body still ached when Scott McCall, the true alpha, tried to kill him. Lucky for Derek his wolf made an appearance because the young alpha dared to call his little red riding hood ‘mine’. The Spark did not belong to the true alpha; he belonged to Derek. The wolf whined from the declaration of love that came from the born wolf’s heart. He loved Stiles and now he needs to do everything he can to bring his mate and babies back from wherever they ran off too. He just wanted his family in his arms; the lone wolf remembered and blurted out “father-in-law” as he turned to leave the loft. 

Sheriff Stilinski was a stubborn gentleman with a mean streak when he didn’t get his way, but when it came to Melissa McCall… he was a big push over. He couldn’t help it; she knew what buttons to push to get her view across. So when the sheriff was released from the hospital and wanted to go home to recuperate (cough, that’s a lie), Melissa had other plans. She forced him to come home with her. He felt utterly helpless when it came to Melissa McCall; he smiled and flushed at the thought. He thought he could never fall in love with anyone after his wife died, but the dark haired woman stomped her way into his life like a freight train. At first, She was a presence that he never really paid attention too. Someone his son leaned on when he missed his mother or when he needed a mother figure. He felt so stupid and closed minded that he brushed her off for so many years. Now that he was staying with the woman, he finally saw her for who she was and he couldn’t control his heart from running wild. ‘Snap out of it, Noah! First thing first… my son…’ sigh ‘… my pregnant son. I’m never going to get use to this supernatural shit.’

“Penny for you thought,” Melissa chimed as she walked towards his wheelchair in her living room.

“Stiles, of course,” he mumbled out just enough for her to catch it. He unconsciously hugs the letter Stiles wrote to him. The letter was worn out from the sheriff’s constant hold on it. 

“I wish he was here.” She teared up as she watched the man hug the abused paper.

“I’m going to kill Derek!” the sheriff glared out the window.

“Your welcome to try,” Derek slumped by the door frame that looked into the living room. “DEREK!” the man shouted as he reached for his gun that wasn’t there. His hands twitched in frustration as he glared at the werewolf. “Damn it… what do you want?”

“Stiles,” the gruff man gave the sheriff a look of despair and repentance. He tried conveying every emotion he could to Stiles’ father with one look. Melissa saw the look and walked out to give the men their privacy.

The sheriff sighed in annoyance, but he couldn’t muster his hatred for Derek. The look spoke to him and he disliked feeling sorry for this muscular man. “What the hell do you want? Why are you bugging me?”

“Just checking up on my father-in”

“Boy, don’t finish that sentence… I’m fighting the urge to shot you for knocking up my teenage son.”

“Sorry… it’s just,” sigh, “I finally know what Stiles means to me… so, what I did is unforgiveable and I’ll spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to Stiles and my kid.”

The man in the wheel chair cringed, but ignored the statement. “Stiles is fine… he is staying with a war buddy of my fathers and before you start; no, I don’t know where he is or who it is… Now, go back to my house and solve the damn clues already!”

“Yes, father.” Derek smirked as he left the McCall home with a sheriff screaming every curse word known to man at him. He felt the need to keep the old man active and use to his presence. ‘After all, he’ll be my father-in-law someday when his li’l red forgives him.’

Derek makes it to the Stilinski home with a seething Scott glaring at him by the front door. The true alpha was not going to take this. He might have lost the first fight, but he was damn well persistent to win the next. A very irritated Lydia shoves the tan boy out of the way and stares at him… daring him to challenge her. Scott flinched at her glare as he submitted to her will. The young alpha learned quickly enough to never go against a banshee that can manipulate her power to shatter his poor innocent werewolf hearing (he almost passed out when she screamed from a distance; a lot worse could happen up close). He slugged away and lay on the couch as he let Lydia do her thing.

“You’re late! I’m tired of babysitting your wolves, when I have Stiles to find.”

“Sorry Lyds, I figured I could get a clue from his dad.”

“And? …”

“No luck.”

She sighed, “Its fine… we decoded a name from the letter… someone called ‘Steve Rogers’.”

“Good, we can narrow it down to a war buddy of Stiles’ grandfather.”

She quickly pulled out her cellphone and hit the call button. “Hey Danny, I need a favor…” “No, it’s not illegal.” “I just need you to find a person for me…” “His name is Steve Rogers, veteran and served with or came across Stiles grandfather.” “Yes, he is still missing.”

Derek was getting annoyed with his unstable abilities. He missed his enhanced sense of smell but what he needed right now was his super hearing. Only hearing half of the conversation was annoying him and driving his wolf insane. If this keeps up, his wolf will lose it and Derek will follow suit. ‘I’ll need to call Chris to be ready to put me down’, thought the sour-wolf as he just stared at nothing. Lydia snapped her fingers at the man who started growling to himself. “What’s wrong with you? Danny’s going to help find Stiles…”

“What? … Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.”

“Then why were you growling?”

“I don’t know… Lyds”, stares into her eyes, “I need a favor.”

The strawberry blonde girl crosses her arms and glares at him. Derek raises an eyebrow at her, but concedes to her glare.

“I need you to call Chris Argent and tell him Derek says ‘code gone’. He’ll stay quiet for a few seconds before he responds password… the password is wolfs-bane.”

She slowly adjusts her stance as she purses her lips. “Why?”

“He needs to be here.” Derek walks upstairs as his words linger in Lydia’s ears. He plops himself on his mates rolling chair as he glares at the red strings that mocks him.   
He stares at the weight in the middle that is supporting the trap and notices a clear thread attached to it. He follows the thread to the bookshelf. He gets up and walks to the self; grump-wolf gently touches the tight string only for it to snap and disappear. The sour-wolf instantly knew what this was; it was the answer he was looking for. What took them weeks or almost a month to solve… could have been solved instantaneously. “Damn it, stiles. You were hoping I would open the window to destroy the clue.” He opens the book of places in America and finds a piece of paper stuffed in the pages that talked about New York. ‘Steve Rogers,’ read Derek as he punched the phone number into his new phone. It rang a couple of times, until a crass voice answered the phone. 

“Tony Stark speaking for Steve… since I’m on top of him… rroocking his world.”

“TONY!!!” Steve shouted at his best friend/lover.

Derek grunted as he hung up the phone. ‘Tony Stark… so, Stiles is with the Ironman in New York City’ he thought to himself. “LYDIA!!! I need you!”

She runs up the stairs to see Derek ripping the red yarn off the wall. “NNNOOO!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” 

“My mate is in New York…”

“How do you know?” she asked with venom in her voice.

He shows her the book and the name, they just figured out, on top of the phone number.

“HOW!?!”

“New York, now… explanation later.”

She grits her teeth and storms off upset about his discovery. ‘Damn it, Stiles.’ She curses at him in her head as she secretly wants revenge for making them jump hurdles for no apparent reason. She stops and looks down at her designer shoes. ‘We left you behind… you wanted revenge.’ Tears rolled down her eyes as she apologized to Stiles silently to herself. 

~~Flashback, almost a month prior~~

Stiles watched as his new pack mates and the avengers got along. He smiles and looks around until his eyes land on the boxes. He walks towards them and picks them up to see his name. The spark opens the first box to find different types of underwear with inappropriate stains on them. A card lay on top of the male underwear that read, ‘we, the Jones clan, are courting Stiles, former pack member of the Hale clan, to become our wife. The first presents are of our fertility and our ability to hunt.’ Slightly disgusted and flattered, Stiles closes the box and goes to open the next. The box was larger and cube shaped, he opens it and yells as the box falls to the floor. Everyone rushes to Stiles to see a head roll out of the box with a note written in sharpie on the head of a wendigo. ‘We hunted this monster for you… and you’re next to hunted –Jones Clan’

“You’re next”


	5. The Meaning of... Stiles?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm so Sorry about the late post but I had a run in with some really bad luck. it was like this chapter didn't want to be posted or done. First, my computer decided to shut off while I was working on chapter 4 & 5 and to make matters worse. I forgot to save the chapter and I lost everything that I worked so hard on. so, I got someone to fix my computer. I went to my local library and worked on it there. bad idea number two, while I was working on it again. this guy joking around with his buddies trips from rough housing and unplugs the power saver, which happened to be the computer I was working on. I didn't save again and I literally cried from frustration. if you were in the library and saw someone crying by a shut off computer... it was me. I finally finished the chapter but it's not the same from the original. I hope you like it because it brought me great pains to deliver it, lol... I apologize again cause this chapter is different from my original thought that I don't remember, lol. 
> 
> P.S. I do not own the characters or the realm they live in...

Stiles was irritated with his current situation. He became a prisoner of his own home thanks to the bridle hunt that was happening on the streets of New York. Thanks to Tony getting him mountain ash, he was able to seal the avengers’ tower and the turtle’s hideout. Stiles shifted on the sofa and laid his head on Raph’s muscular arm as they watched TV. Raph has become his personal body guard this month and he couldn’t help but smile to himself. “Why are you smiling,” Raph bites out unintentionally.

“Was I?”

“Yes”

“Heh, it’s just… I seem to attract grumps to my side.”

“Huh?!?” Raph glares at Stiles through the corner of his eye.

“Never mind, Raph-tor.”

“You’re as bad as Mikey!”

“Charmer,” he nudged the muscular turtle and gave his best flirty smile. Raph laughed as the objects around them begun to float. “Damn it, not again.”

“Come on… let’s go to your special room.” Raph got up and gave Stiles a hand.

“These magic surges are starting to get on my nerves.”

“I find them entertaining,” Raph smirks, “especially when those books chased Mikey around for almost an hour.”

Stiles erupted out laughing, “oh god, Mikey-haha… poor… poor Mikey. Although, you have to admit... he sure knows his movie references to make that situation even funnier.”

“Most of them from were the ‘Evil Dead’ movie series,” Raph said while grabbing stiles as he saw a shadow run across a wall in a distance.

“Those wolves are persistent… even though there sense of smell must be killing them.”

“They haven’t found you or our hideout yet...”

“True, but I really should place mountain ash around this area.” 

“Too many creatures that’ll disturb it”

Stiles sighs, “True”.

They walk together through the deep underground city of New York as they come across a cemented wall with a red marking on it. Stiles placed his hand on the wall and a blue grid like pattern appeared. “Welcome Stiles,” a voice chimed as a part of the wall disappeared. They enter a biosphere like dwelling; the sphere like room has artificial sun light and the capability of mimicking the outside world’s weather systems. The room was split by a water trench that had been filtered into clean drinking water. The larger half of this brilliant room was a starter woods with a variety of trees and on the other side was an herb and vegetable garden. Stiles walked into the center of the room with Raph holding him. Little red concentrated as he released his magical energy into the plants and ground. The plants grew bigger and stronger as Stiles continued to release his access energy; He finally finished as he sighed in relief. 

“Well, this was fun,” said Stiles relieved and calm.

“I can’t believe everything started off as a seed a few weeks ago,” Raph said amazed with the surroundings.

“Yeah… it’s almost time to bring in some animals.”

“WHAT?!?”

“Yeah, some birds and rabbits...”

“Why?”

“I’m going to have a werewolf baby and at least here,” Stiles gestures to the room, “they can run around and hunt safely, until they can control their shift.”

“You’ve planned everything.”

“I have too.” The boy smiles weakly at his stomach and gently rubs it. The young spark was going to do this alone and Derek will never know his child.

“You got me,” Raph said as he grabbed Stiles and hugged him. “You’re not alone; so don’t be afraid to lean on me.”

Teary eyed, “thanks Raph…”

“Yeah yeah, you softy”

Stiles nudged him but the big ball of mass didn’t move. “Raph…” the spark sputtered out as he felt a little dizzy. The muscular turtle picked him up before he could fall as the room darkened around him.

“Yo… thing-computer, whatever your name is!!! Call Dr. Banner and that Deaton guy!”

“My name is Monday, sir, and I am insulted to be referenced as a simple computer system. I am an advanced”

“SHUT IT!”

“Rude… and just to inform you that Mr. Tony Stark, Mr. Steve Rogers, and Dr. Bruce Banner are on their way. Also, I have a Dr. Alan Deaton on the line.”

“Patch him through, you stupid piece of”

“Dr. Deaton office, how may I help you?”

“Deaton, Stiles fainted after releasing his magic into his room.”

“Hmm… it might be that he drained off to much… but without me actually being there I can’t say for sure. Do the Avengers know any magic users?”

“I… d-don’t know,” Raph stammered out before a voice appeared behind him.

“We know of one and he is a doctor as well,” Dr. Banner said as he went to stiles side. 

Deaton paused before asking, “Who?”

“Dr. Strange…” Bruce blurted out as he sighed, “His vitals are fine”

“Someone called,” smiled strange as he walked towards them with his hands shaking as he tried to move them. 

“Tsk” Raph clicked his teeth as he watched a stranger walk towards him and stiles. He unconsciously hissed at the figure with the red cape. 

“Heh, easy now… I’m here to help.” Dr. Strange confidently smirked at the turtle as he kept his hands raised to show he was defenseless. 

“Fine,” the red bandanna masked turtle spat out and looked away. 

Dr. Strange shaky hands opened the young boy’s eye lids as he gazed upon glowing white light. He backed away slowly as he spoke to Deaton. “He is… has he had visions before?”

“No… but he can distinguish threats and enemies easily.” Deaton knew where this was going, but he couldn’t help himself from being vague. 

“His species is rare… a supernatural being that maintains the balance of good and evil, but not only that; also, maintains the balance of human and supernatural. He is a guardian   
of true balance.”

“Yes… but it is best to keep it a secret.”

“Why? He has the right to know who he is and his purpose on this earth… I protect the world from outside magical threats and he protects the inside from itself.” Dr. Strange shouted at the invisible voice as the other two watch this play out.

“If the hunters find out what he is, they will try to kill him and anyone that stands in their way. If he dies, the balance of magic will become corrupted and you know very well what   
will happen.”

“We still know…” Raph points at himself and Banner, “and I for one… will tell him. I only speak for myself, I don’t know about the big guy here.”

“Stiles has become a part of this family and the avengers will agree with me. He needs to know his fate… plus, he’ll have an excellent teacher; am I correct Doctor Strange.”

“Ugh… if I must, I will. I’ll teach him proper magic, unlike that mischief of a teacher, Loki, he has at the moment.”

“WHAT?!?”

The handsome man in the red cloak laughed at Bruce’s response. “What… you really thought Thor was teaching him… hahaha… don’t make me laugh.”

“I beg your pardon, sirs, but I wanted to inform you Dr. Alan Deaton, of Beacon Hills, has hung up.”

\---Stiles’ Vision---

Stiles awoke to screams and gun shots as apart of the Avengers' tower was on fire. He lay on the floor and cradled his stomach, when he heard howls in the distance. ‘Get up! Get up Stiles!’ he thought to himself as more screams were heard. The young spark jostled himself up and ran as best as he could only to be knocked down hurting himself; the large muscular man loomed over him protecting the boy's stomach from damage…


	6. Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for another late post, but my parents took me to San Antonio for vacation. I had so much fun and shopped till we dropped... literally. we kept collapsing into our beds from exhaustion at our hotel. Lol, I shop in thrift stores or if the item is on sale. I found really nice cloths for a 1 or 2 dollars... they were dressy clothes too. I'm very proud of myself. although, I did spend a lot of money on handcrafted stuff. I had to support the artist... they worked hard on their products. anyway, I hope you liked the chapter.
> 
> I do not own any of the characters that are portrayed in this story.

Derek walked back and forth in front of the high school as he waited the pack to move out. It’s been a few days since they discovered the phone number in the book, but had to wait for summer vacation to travel together. Chris Argent grabbed Derek’s shoulder to calm him down and moved him towards the large van. “Derek, you need to calm down.”

“I know… but something is up; Deaton knows something and refuses to tell me.”

“We don’t know that…”

“Chris… Deaton told Lydia that he’ll have a bag of mountain ash ready for her at the hotel, once we arrive at New York.”

“Okay, that’s a little weird.”

“Also, Lydia has been feeling something about my Stiles… She just can’t put her finger on it. She looks worried…”

“Alright… but you need to control yourself. We can’t have you turning berserk.”

“I know…” Derek took a long deep breath as he looked at the school. He saw Lydia walking calmly towards them with her face to the phone.

“We’ll be missing a few pack members from our trip… Deputy Parrish can’t join us because he is still the temporary sheriff. Melissa can’t come because she can’t leave Stiles’ dad alone and he can’t come because he wasn’t cleared to leave by his doctors. Also, little Liam’s parents refused to let him travel alone without any adult supervision whom they haven’t approved of.” Lydia said without looking at them. 

“I figured,” Derek said as he gave a sour look at her.

Chris looms over Derek’s every movement as Lydia enters the van and glares at her phone. They wait in silence until the bell rings; the pack is running towards them at full speed as they jam into the van. No one says a word as they focus on their new mission ‘win back our pack mom’ or what Scott likes to call it ‘fixing Derek’s mistake’. Scott knew it wasn’t all Derek’s fault, but it was the only way to clear his thinking from sending him into a dark place. He knew it was as much his fault as anyone else. He always put his needs before Stiles; He even knew Allison’s grandpa kidnapped stiles to make Erica and Boyd talk. Scott just wanted to end the game of cat and mouse and get his Allison back. He let his best friend get tortured in that basement… the crooked jaw teen cringed as he tried to focus on something else. The memory was too harsh for him, but it was much worse for Stiles since he suffered from night terrors. Lydia nudged his shoulder as he was brought back from his reminiscing. “What?”

“What’s wrong McCall? You’re making a face…”

“Nothing...” the tanned skin boy lied to his friends, but for good reason. He needed to keep his dark little secret from them, but there was one person that kept their eyes on him and that was Lydia. 

“If you say so…”

The drive to the airport remand quiet as did the 5 hour flight from California to New York. Everyone separated, once they landed in New York, to get the necessities done. Derek was the only one that went to the Avengers tower. He stared at the building for hours as he pondered on how he was getting in. The street lamps flickered on as he fixated on the closed building. He was glad that the city that never sleeps was a neutral zone for all supernatural creatures. He didn’t have to spend hours or even weeks getting permission from other alphas to be here; the sour-wolf needed his precious time to get his mate back.

“No matter how long you stare at it kid… it’s not going to change.”

Derek grunted at the well-built blonde man.

“A man of few words, I see.” The handsome fellow chuckled and continued to jog in place. “You have business here, kid.”

“Yeah…” the sour-wolf sighed out as his eyes gave a look of despair. 

“What is it?” those blue eyes studied the grump of a man.

“I… I did something stupid and hurt my mate… now, I want him back, but… why would he take me back… I was a real jerk.”

Sigh, “have you changed? Have you become a better man that would make him proud?”

“I want to say yes, but how do I know? How do I know I have truly changed?”

The blonde smiled and patted Derek’s shoulder, “you just did… by questioning your motives. A man can claim he has changed, but a truly good man question their motives and learn from their mistakes.”

“Thanks, Names Derek Hale,” he stretched out his hand to greet the jogger. 

“Names Ste… … Derek… H-Hale?” 

“Yes.”

Steve studied the man before him, before taking his hand and gripping it roughly. “Steve Rogers”

Derek’s soft smile faded as the wheels in his head started turning. His sense of smell returned as he took in a deep whiff around him. He could smell his mate’s content and happiness around the man in front of him, but there was something else… something wrong. He takes another deep breath and his eyes glow. “Steve… we aren’t alone.” Sour-wolf pulls his claws out as he takes his battle stance, when he turns his back on Cap.

“How many do you smell, kid?”

“Two… maybe three… they have a similar smell, so it’s hard to tell.”

“What causes that?”

“They might be related or mated… I can’t tell unless they get closer.”

“If they are in a distance, then it is best that we get inside and notify your pack.”

“you know about me?”

“Yes… I know everything, Mr. Derek Hale of Beacon Hills.”

“How?”

“Stiles… let’s get inside, now.” Cap moved to the door.

“Welcome home, Steve Rogers.” Jarvis answered as the doors automatically opened. Derek growled at the voice.

“It’s an artificial intelligence. Now get inside.”

The grump growled again as he ran inside and letting the doors close behind him. Once the doors closed, a magical shield forms in front of them; “how is this done?” Derek looks around for mountain ash.

“Stiles idea… he made an organic cleaner that was infused with mountain ash. So, when the door opens”

“It disables the shield… brilliant.”

Cap chuckles and shakes his head, “you really do love him… don’t you?”

Grump-wolf smiles softly and nods his head as he hides a blush. 

“Fine… call your pack and let them know about the threat.” Points at the phone and takes a military stance in front of the elevators.

The rugged man pulls out his cell phone to call his pack, but the cell has been deactivated. “Why…”

“All cell phone and non-Stark industry approved devices are disabled from use inside the building to prevent theft or sabotage. An invention created by Tony Stark and Stiles Stilinski.” Jarvis replied to the inquiry.

“Okay…” Derek walks to the desk and picks up the slick black phone that had no buttons. He looked confused, until a voice reverberated from the phone.

“Please state the name of the person you wish to call.”

“Chris Argent”

“Chris Argent, arms dealer and former resident of Beacon Hills. Is this correct?”

“Yes”

“One moment, until I direct your call…”

“Chris Argent”

“Chris, it’s me… we seem to have a slight problem.”

“Derek? Problem… what kind of problem?”

“Yeah... it seems wolves have escaped and, so, you’ll be needed at the Avenger’s tower.”

“We are on our way…”

“Thanks and hurry.”

“Hehe, I’ll get there when I”

Derek hung up the phone and looked around the large lobby, before he was face to face with Captain America. “Where’s Stiles?”

“With friends…”

“Who?”

Cap just smiles and shrugs his shoulders at the rugged man.


	7. Someone Has It Coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having so much fun writing this story... lol... Thank you guys for all your lovely comments. It makes me want to try even harder.

Stiles breathed slowly as he leaned on Raph. ‘In… and out’ were the words that he repeated over and over in his mind as Raph rested his green head on the teen's shoulder. The muscled turtle smiled mischievously as he holds onto the sparks chest and accidently rubs against his sensitive nipples. The young boy moaned and pushed against the shell of the turtle. “That’s it baby… you can take it,” boasted Raph with a big smile. Stiles couldn’t hold the breath in and burst out laughing. They laughed together for a while until the teen caught his breath. “Fine… will stop Lamaze training for today.” The young spark was helped up by Raph as they continued their conversation.

“Thank god… I was getting bored.”

“I can tell with all the damn dirty talk you kept doing.” He laughed and blushed.

Raph laughed, “You started it!”

“I don’t start anything, but I do finish things.”

“Oh please, yesterday in the kitchen.”

Gasp, “that was not my fault… pregnancy makes me… a little frisky that’s all.”

“Ha, you had us blushing over damn eggs”

“What… they were delicious eggs”

“That’s not what you said… you kept moaning and calling out my name all dirty like… now I can’t look at eggs the same way and my brothers can’t look at me without blushing.”

Laughing, “okay… okay, my bad.”

“You’re damn evil.”

Stiles brightly smiles and looks at the clock. “It’s getting late… I need to head back to the tower.” (Sighs)

“You want me to stay with you.”

“No, you need your break from me… I can be a bit… much sometimes.”

“I wouldn’t say that.” He brings Stiles into a hug and stays like that for a while. Stiles pushes away with reluctance and take a step back. The spark smiles as his eyes glow before he vanishes. 

Stiles reappeared in front of (a very upset looking) Captain America. His beefy arms at his waist and his handsome face had a firm and stern look to it. Stiles felt the need to make up a lie, but he had to remind himself that Cap knows everything now. So, he decided to tell the truth. ‘Big shocker, I know,’ he thought to himself. “Sorry Cap, I know I’m late, but I was getting my Lamaze practice in and lost track of time. Also, my need to be with pack has been getting worse.” It finally clicked; he wasn’t looking at Stiles, but at someone behind him. A soft growl was heard and the spark turned around quickly. He was ready to defend himself when he finally got a good look at the werewolf. “Derek!”

“Stiles,” the rugged man said softly as he moved closer.

The spark panicked and with a wave of his hand he teleported Derek away. “Oops…”

“Oops? Oops is never good stiles…”

“I panicked, Cap, and I just teleported him away.”

“AWAY!?!” Cap took a deep breath, before speaking calmly. “Where, Stiles?”

“Umm… I don’t know…”

“JARVIS!”

“I have his location, sir.”

“Good… where?” Cap says breathlessly as he gives Stiles a stern look.

“He is in New Jersey... but I can’t pin point his location. It appears Stiles has been using New Jersey as a dumping ground for things he doesn’t like.”

“Stiles!”

He shrugs…

“To much magical residue for me to read his location, but once he uses his phone I can put out a trace.”

“No, it’s fine…”

“As you wish sir”

“Stiles”

“It’s not my fault! I panicked what would I say to him? How am I supposed to act? Am I supposed to act normal like hey their I’m just pregnant and all and you’re the baby daddy sup who says sup now a days”

“Son, you’re a… how do you put it, ‘verbal vomiting’ again.” 

“Haha, sorry.”

“Just breath… remember what Bruce and Doctor Strange said?”

“Two cents don’t make a quarter.”

“Stiles…” Cap smiles.

“Heh, I got that one from my grandpa.”

“You’re almost like him…” Cap brings the teen into a tight hug, “he could always make me laugh… Anyway, panicking or freaking out is not good for the baby.”

“You know what’s not good for the baby… all these damn werewolves. Coming here, thinking they own the place.”

“Heh, come on… lets go up and eat some ice cream”

“… With a pickle?”

“With a pickle.”

\--meanwhile, with the pack at the hotel—

Lydia Martin was a very bright young lady. She knew when someone was trying to throw wool over her eyes. She knew everyone kept secrets, hell she has a few of her own, but Scott sucked at lying. He was obvious when it came to his secrets and she was determined to know about this one because this little secret was about Stiles. He did something that he regrets… oh it was something big, but the strawberry blonde goddess couldn’t place it. She leaned against the sofa as she just used the television as ambient noise to focus on her thoughts. Erica clicked her nails next to Lydia as she studied them to make sure they were perfect. “Scott…” Lydia mumbled to herself as she focused on her thoughts. 

“What about him?”

“Hmm…”

“You said Scott?”

“Oh, I… I feel like he is hiding something that has to do with Stiles... if I remember correctly, you told me that Stiles was tortured to get Boyd and you to talk. Did Stiles say anything to you?”

“I still have nightmares about that… thanks for bringing back that memory.” Erica cringed as she continued staring at her nails. “Wait…” a memory flashed in Erica’s mind, “… he said Scott”

“What?”

“When Stiles got us out and made sure we were safe. He said something about Scott and ran away.”

“That BASTARD!!!”

“What?!?”

Whispers, “They knew… … they knew that torturing Stiles would make you guys talk. They could have brought anyone, but they brought in Stiles. Someone Boyd and you cared about… and Stiles figured it out.”

“Scott…”

“He was so determined on winning back Allison… that he used his own friends.”

Erica growls as she shoots up. A knock on the door gets the girls attention. The blonde stomps to the door and swings it open. “WHAT”

Isaac shrinks a bit, “umm… Derek ended up in New Jersey and is taking a train back to New York. I was wondering if Lydia could pick him up at the train station.”

“HOW DID HE get to New Jersey?”

“Stiles used magic…”

“Really?!?”

Lydia smiles and strides to door, “oh, I’ll pick him up… Scott will need to come along though.”

Isaac tilts his head like a confused puppy, but responds anyway. “Okay…”

Erica was confused too, but her gears start running and she smiles. “Do you mind if I join you?”

“The more the merrier…” Lydia smiles back at Erica as Isaac walks away slowly utterly confused and scared.


	8. Tsk Tsk Scott... Tsk Tsk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't posted this sooner, but I kind of got writers block. I just went blank, which totally sucks, but I'm back again. lol yay!

Lydia Martin wasn’t a very vindictive person when it came to seeking revenge for people’s misdeeds towards her. She could truly care less about the horrible situation and plain ignore it, but this was different. This was about her Stiles… the teen that saved her multiple times and was her intellectual equal. He understood her better than anyone else. He could make her smile in an instant and she loved him (like a brother). Now that he was gone, she was having trouble understanding anything and her research didn’t compare to stiles… he figured out the supernatural creature’s weakness faster than anyone else, even her. The pack expected more for her and she tried her best, but it didn’t compare to stiles brilliant plans. That pissed her off, Stiles figured out Scott’s plan even though he was tortured and focusing his brain on escaping with Derek’s pack members. He figured it out so quickly and it took her until now to piece it together. ‘Why didn’t he tell me’ she thought as she leaned against the wall and waited for Erica. She bit her bottom lip as she tried to remember the events that happened. Her phone beeps and awakens her from her trance. The strawberry blonde beauty looks at the message and lightly smiles.

Stiles: ‘omg… I accidently teleported Derek to New Jersey. Please pick him up.’

Red Headed Goddess: ‘I Know… Derek called and we are picking him up at the train station. Erica apparently had to get dressed, before we leave.’

Stiles: ‘you know my Cat-woman… she always has to put on a show before she goes.’

Red Headed Goddess: ‘she needs to hurry…’  
She pauses before sending the next message, ‘Stiles?’

Stiles: ‘Yes, my strawberry blonde goddess’

Red Headed Goddess: ‘… why didn’t you tell me?’

Stiles: ‘tell you what?’

Red Headed Goddess: ‘Scott’s plan to use you… being tortured… the whole nine yards.’

Stiles stopped writing for a few minutes before he finally responded.  
Stiles: ‘How did you find out?’

Red Headed Goddess: ‘It took me a while, but I pieced it together.’

Stiles: ‘that’s my Lydia… you are too smart for your own good.’  
‘I just didn’t want you to worry and… Scott slowly stopped talking to me, until he just completely stopped…. After that, I just wanted to put it behind me.’

Red Headed Goddess: ‘You should have told me.’  
‘But I understand… also, don’t worry… Scott will pay for his transgressions’

Stiles: ‘OMG… what are you planning?’

Red Headed Goddess: ‘don’t worry your pregnant little head.’

Stiles: ‘lol… fine... Keep your dirty little secret, lol.’

Lydia puts away her phone as she sees Erica pop out of the room. They hook their arms together as they went to the vehicle. Erica pursed her brilliant red lips as she finally spoke. “How could Scott do that?”

“He only had one thing on his mind… and that was Allison.”

“Just to get his dick wet… that little bastard.”

Lydia cringe from the un-lady-like comment and pouted her lips as they continued to walk to the vehicle where Scott was waiting. They get to the car to see Scott smiling at his phone as he leaned against the car. Erica’s hold on Lydia’s arm tightens when she sees Scott; Lydia got Erica’s gaze and gave her a look to tell her to smile. The blonde nodded and forced a smile. The girls needed Scott to get into the van willingly; so, they had to pretend long enough to get him where they wanted like a fly to a web. 

Lydia smiled, “hey Scott thanks for coming with us.”

“Yeah… Isaac said there were werewolves nearby the Avengers tower and marking their territory. Its better you guys don’t leave by yourselves.”

Erica chirps in happily, “better safe than sorry…”

They get into the car and begin they’re ride to pick up Derek at the train station. Lydia finally begun the interrogation once there was no turning back. “So Scott… I heard from Erica that Stiles was tortured.”

Scott flinches, but doesn’t respond.

“Nothing to say… I was trying to figure out how Allison’s grandfather knew about Stiles.”

“By watching me… I don’t know.” He tried playing it nonchalant, but his nerves were getting to him.

“I was thinking the same thing, but something doesn’t add up.”

“What?” Scott tenses up as he hears Erica clicking her nails in the background.

“You see… how did the old man know that Stiles knew about the supernatural world? How’d he know that it would affect Erica and Boyd in talking? How’d he know that it would make Derek come out from hiding? A lot of questions need answering…”

The True Alpha was backed into a corner as his claws were trying to come out. He was desperately trying to calm down, until he felt Erica’s hand on his shoulder. He calmed down enough to let Lydia finish.

“Then it hit me… they all have something in common… and that is you.”

Erica pushes Scott’s head forward with all her strength as it slams hard against the dashboard. Scott’s sense of vision spins as he desperately tries to get his composure, but it was too late; the pretty blonde smashes his head again as Lydia drives calmly to the train station. Scott loses consciousness for a bit as he awakens slowly from the abuse to his head. Lydia speaks again in a calm voice. 

“So… I’m going to ask again and you better tell me the truth. Who told Allison’s grandfather about Stiles?”

“I-I… I did…”

“Why?!?”

“I needed Derek… come out from hiding. Also, I needed Gerard to… trust me. It was the… only way to get my plan to work.”

“Using Stiles! Our friends as bait!”

Erica didn’t talk or move as she listened to everything. All the poor blonde could do was growl at his every word. 

“Yes…” Scott gave his trademark hurt face to Lydia as her grip on the steering wheel tightened.

“Okay… but what about afterwards? Whose idea was it to kick Stiles out of the Group? Was it yours or Derek’s?”

“D-Der…”

Lydia signaled Erica and the beautiful blonde once again slammed his heads foreword.

“You’re lying!”

“Yes… yes, it was me.” He held onto his head as the room was still spinning.

“Why?”

“Cause… I knew the truth would come up, if he stayed. I just couldn’t face him after what I did… I was ashamed of myself.”

“So… you hinted to Derek… what?”

“I just extended the truth about Stiles… also… I might have… told Derek about Stiles suffering through night terrors.”

“You…” Lydia gives Erica the signal and the blonde quickly covers her ears. The strawberry headed goddess lets out a horrific scream that echoes across the city streets. Scott howls in pain as he loses consciousness and His ears begin to bleed.

~~ A few hours later ~~

Scott awake in the back seat as a very angry, partially shifted, Derek was staring at him. The crooked jaw teen moved slightly, but immediately stopped when Derek begun to growl. 

“A-Are you going to kill me?”

“No… Scott.” Derek hissed out through his sharp canines.

“Wha…wha-what will…”

“That is… up to… my Stiles. I’m presenting you as a gift and the decision is his… but first, you’ll face the pack.”

Scott cringed and sunk his head down. 

-At the Avenger Tower-

Stiles sat on the couch in Captain America’s Arms as they Shared ice cream with pickles. Stiles loved the taste and Cap didn’t mind it, but wasn’t enjoying it as much as Stiles was. ‘I wonder what Lydia is doing to Scott,’ thought Stiles briefly before focusing on spending time with his hero.


	9. Oopsie Daisy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry about not being able to post... I was in the hospital for a while and my family refused to let me work on anything. So, I just watched TV and was extremely bored. my bf snuck in a sketch pad and pencil. so I drew and worked on a few paragraphs by hand. anyway I finished two chapters... so yay! the third one I worked on wasn't right... so, I had to dump it and start over. I wrote other Stories too... I might post them. any way on to the chapter. I hope you enjoy. PS, none of the characters were created by me or the places that are mentioned. those were done by brilliant writers that I don't compare too, lol.

Stiles awoke in the arms of Captain American as they were cuddled together on the sofa. The spark stretched waking Cap in the process, since he was helping remove some of the pressure by supporting Stiles stomach.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“You can wake me up anytime… you’re pregnant after all.”

Stiles laughed and nodded.

“Oh, Dr. Strange will be stopping by.”

“Really!?!”

“Yes, you did teleport someone unintentionally after all.” Cap smiled brightly.

“I did… I’m a bad Stiles… bad Stiles.” Stiles gently smacked his hand.

The blonde handsome man laughed. “You’re not sorry one bit, are you?”

“Nope… it was a happy accident.”

“Hehe, anyway… Raphael and his brothers will be stopping by too.”

“When did they notify you?”

He spoke with a gentle amused smile, “when you were passed out on the sofa with a tub of ice cream on your belly.” 

he blushed lightly... “Crap! … Did you tell them?”

“Tell them?” he paused briefly thinking to himself, until he finally replied. “That’s not my responsibility… it’s yours, stiles.”

“I know… thanks Caps.” He tries to get up, but unfortunately had no luck. “Umm… Cap… can you help me up?”

He laughs and picks up the teen with little effort. He gently places him on his feet; “there you go.”

“Thanks…” Stiles blushes and gently moves forward, until he turns to Cap. “What time are they coming?”

Dr. Strange manifested behind them with a big smile on his face. “That would be now, my dear boy.”

Stiles jumps as objects move and fly in the air. “Jesus… you scared me.”

“Hmm… intriguing… So, fear and surprise trigger your ability. I suppose that’s an excellent response.”

“How come?” Cap asked with a curious look on his face.

“Simple Mr. America, preservation of one’s self is crucial to survival.”

Captain America points a finger at Dr. Strange in a disapproving manner; “Don’t call me that… anyway, how does magic going awry help him?”

“I think I understand,” interrupts Stiles.

“You do?” even more confused than before.

“Dr. Strange is being literal when he states that it is crucial to my survival … I’m a rare species that maintains the balance between humanity and the supernatural. Sssooo… to maintain the balance, I must survive at all cost. Also, my pregnancy is crucial for the balance of Beacon Hills because the family that guarded a powerful relic is in threat of going extinct; hence why my heightened magical ability is necessary.”

“Didn’t I explain that already?”

“I believe you just thought it and didn’t project your words again, Doctor.”

“Oh, blasted words.” Strange looks around as he tries to gather his thoughts. “My apologies… my mind tends to be on more important matters than explaining everything.”

Stiles’ smiled at the doctor and looked at Captain America. “That’s why he has me.”

“You seem to be speaking inaccuracies… despite it being true most of the time.”

“Oh doctor, why must you argue?”

“It is my nature, dear boy; I am a product of excellent breeding and must be right.”

“Then you should sue,” Stiles gestures at the Doctor, “because something went terribly wrong.” Captain America burst out laughing as Dr. Strange looks at both of them with disgust. The doctor was about to say something, until a magical portal opened near them. The Turtles flew out of the glowing light as they all slammed into the floor on top of one another. The Spark panicked from the sight and ran to their aide, “I’m so sorry… Doctor, I didn’t mean to summon them… I didn’t even wave my hand.”

“Hmm… that’s stra… peculiar.”

“Ow! If you needed some cuddle time, you could’ve just called,” said Mikey, while he tried to shove Donnie off of him. 

“Hey, watch where your shoving!”

“Nerd… goofball… can you both shut up and let stiles speak.” Raphe reached up and patted the teens head. Leo watched Raphe and Stiles interact and shook his head.

“I’m really sorry guys… I didn’t mean to summon you. Doctor, what’s going on?”

“Hmm… I might need to consult my books,” he said as he looked through a small magnifying glass like object, “but your powers might have increased due to the pregnancy.”

“What, but you said my powers should decrease?”

“I said it was a possibility because your magic should be helping to create the infant.”

“But it’s not?”

“It appears that something else is creating the child.”

“I-I… I see.”

“Not much is known about your species… so, I cannot tell you in full detail what you’re experiencing is normal or not... I cannot even give you an educated guess. I’m sorry Stiles.”

“It’s not your fault…”

The turtles move quickly and surround the pregnant teen; they give him a group hug as they speak sweet nothings to calm their spark.

“We’ll figure something out,” said Leo and Raphe simultaneously.

“Hehe, that makes me feel better guys. So Dr. Strange, does this mean I have to increase my time at the sanctuary?”

“Yes, my dear child.”

“That’s easy enough!”

“Hmm…” Strange looked through the small glass object again and thought out loud. “Maybe it’s because the father is back in town and your body doesn’t know how to react to the man that abandon you.”

The turtles turned in unison and glared at Dr. Strange. “DEREK IS HERE!”

“Did I say that out loud…? Damn these blasted words; I really do need better control over them.”

The turtles turned to Stiles as they waited for his explanation.

“Well… you see… he came last night. He seemed like he wanted to say something urgent to me, but I panicked and teleported him to New Jersey.”

“Why New Jersey?” asked Mikey with a big old smile.

“I have no clue, but apparently J.A.R.V.I.S. says I’ve been teleporting a lot of things to New Jersey.”

“Oh, like what?” Mikey asked happily.

“Things that annoy me…”

“Can we stay on subject?!” Donnie shouted.

“Nerd-tle has a point.” Raphe said with his thump pointing at his intelligent brother.

“In any case, we should start planning ahead and make a strategy for his return.” Leo conveyed this with a serious tone. 

“No guys… I need to face him. I need to stop cowering behind the heroes and stand up for myself.” Captain smiled at stiles determination and let him finish his little tirade. “Besides, I can’t keep my babies from him. He is their father.”

“The hell he is… he ain’t getting near my future Einstein-s.” Tony barged in with the full force of the Avengers behind him. 

Stiles slapped his head and shook it with displeasure. ‘How did it escalate so quickly’, he thought as he went to sit down to catch his breath. The room of strange heroes was arguing about the future of his children; when did it become some tawdry romance novel that didn’t listen to the only one who saw reason. He wanted to scream over all their voices to get them to shut up. He wanted to think. He wanted time to piece his thoughts together.  
Jarvis spoke, “there is an emergency at the entrance.”


	10. Derek's where?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol Doing two chapters today.
> 
> I do not own any of the characters or the places these wonderful creations com from.

Scott cringed when he faced the pack in front of him. Derek gripped the back of his neck to prevent him from shying away from the camera on the laptop that was placed obverse from his position. His mother was glaring at him, through the video chat, as she continued to lecture and yell at him. He felt small and inferior, but continued to listen to her talk about the boy that she treated like her own son. To him it felt like hours had gone by, but it was only a few minutes. She kept going on as Stiles dad glared at him from the background, but Derek had to cut this conversation short. The need to see his mate and potential pups was drawing closer. He needed his Stiles… he needed to feel his lover in his arms and kiss him like he deserved to be kissed. His wolf howled loudly in his thoughts as he was brought back from his fantasy by a whimpering Scott. 

“Scott… I’m your mother and I will always love you, but hurt Stiles again. I will personally knock the living shit out of you.”

“Yes ma’am.” Scott moved his eyes to look at the Sheriff only for the sheriff to look away that stung more than threats to his life. He whimpers only to be brought back from his self-loathing to his mother’s shouting.

“Go face your punishment!”

“Yes ma’am”

Derek grabbed Scott’s arm harshly and dragged him out the door, while the pack rushed right behind him. He moved quickly through the halls as he covered his face with one hand. He could feel himself transforming as the words screaming at him were nothing more than white noise. He clawed at his face as he tried to get a hold of senses. ‘Please, calm down… please. He is close… close. I could taste him…. so close’. ‘…but what if he doesn’t want you’. ‘That’s not true.’ Derek awake to a black spacious room with a wolf facing towards him in a distance. He had a sinking feeling this has happened before, but couldn’t quite place it. The wolf smiled, which made Derek flinch; he couldn’t turn away from the beast and a voice inside his head told him to stand his ground.

“What makes you think our mate wants you?” a vicious voice wondered towards Derek.

“What?” Derek looked around for the voice, until he realized it was coming from the grinning wolf. 

“Why would he want you?”

“… Because I love him!”

“Is that really enough?”

“I-I… I think so.”

“You’re a fool!!!”

“But”

“He is one of us! He knows our rights and customs. Grr… he knows more about us then those noobs that follow you.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“The mating rites ritual… your mother taught you about it. You want to prove that you are a worthy mate… than prove it. Howl your convections. Prove to me that you are a worthy for my mate!” the wolf bared his teeth at Derek and stood up. It launched itself towards the ruggedly handsome man and Derek quickly dodged the attack.

“WHY?”

“Ggrrr… cause you don’t deserve him! You threw him away like garbage and you didn’t even consult me!” The beast lunged at Derek again and ripped a piece of his shirt as it continued to snarl at him. 

“I’m sorry… I should have listened to you… but I was afraid!” he dodge another attack, but never once turned away from his attacker. 

“You’re always afraid to move forward! I’m not! I’m not afraid of anything! I’m the Alpha; I’m the wolf and you’re my sheep.” The creature lunged and caught a piece of Derek’s blue jeans. The abnormally large wolf dragged him for a bit, before the pants ripped. He staggered to get up and noticed his pants weren’t ripped. He took his stance and a second glance of his pants to see fabric was missing. ‘It’s not real.’ He took another stance as images of Stiles played in his head. 

“For Stiles!”

“What?”

Derek shifted into a large black wolf with glowing green eyes that pierced into the other wolfs very soul. They stoked each other to test their boundaries; neither of them shifted their eyes from one another. The creature smiled at Derek and sat down with a sense of accomplishment.

“I trust you with our mate, but listen to me, your wolf, once in a while. I’ll keep us and our mate alive… if you don’t, I’ll take over your soul.”

“Thank you”

“Pfft… whatever… it’s time to wake up.”

“What?”

“Derek! Wake up Derek! Drive faster!” ‘This girl’s voice sounds familiar… I trust this voice. Lydia?’

“He is driving as fast as he can, girly. Derek, please wake up!” ‘Erica?’

“Damn… my arm is still bleeding…” ‘Grr… that stupid idiot never learns. Scott… you’re lucky I didn’t make you bleed more.’

“P-please D-Derek… I-I can’t l-lose you.” ‘My little Isaac’

“We’re here.” ‘Hehe… that’s Boyd.’ The silent man rushes to the passenger side of the van and opens the door roughly. A cracking noise is heard as the door flies across and slams into wall that was across from him. He lifted up Derek like he weighed nothing and carries him to the front door of the Avenger Tower. He touches the door only to be burnt by it. He muffles a wolf like whine.

“Hello young masters and mistresses… it appears the one named Derek’s breathing has slowed down dramatically and is in need of medical assistance.”

“Who?”

“My sincerest apologizes… my name is Jarvis, I’m the A-I of this building. You could say… I am the building.”

They talk simultaneously at the door. “STILES! We need him!”

“One moment… in the meantime, I’ll be monitoring his well-being.”

“Please hurry.”

“It appears they are in a large tiff over the one they call Derek and it seems the majority is against his favor of communicating with Stiles.”

“THIS IS AN EMERGANCY… please, Derek needs to see Stiles.”

“One Moment…”

“DAMN IT!”

The Doors Slide open. “You’ve been given access to the Avenger main floor. Please enter the elevator in a calm orderly manner.”

“It’s about time!" Lydia shouts at the building. They enter the elevator and wait for it to move. The doors finally close and begin their ascent.

“The vitals of Derek Hale seem to be approving dramatically.”

“It must be Stiles because his scent is everywhere in this building… I-I’m even feeling better.” Isaac chirped gleefully as his internal wolf wagged its tail happily. ‘Please don’t be mad at me Stiles.’

“I should warn you young gentleman and ladies… the Avengers and a few others are over protective of Stiles. They will use their full force and power to destroy anyone that threatens him in anyway.” Everyone looked at Scott simultaneously as he hung his head in shame. 

“I assure you that Stiles will not come to harm and if anyone dares harm my Stiles, they will get a piece of me.” Lydia said with a smile as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. The doors slide open and the avengers stood in a “V” formation that led to Stiles. Behind the pregnant teen stood four large mutated turtles that glared at their every movement, but the group of werewolves moved forward despite their instincts telling them to run away. Lydia walked onward with great elegance and grace. She showed no fear or care about the overpowered beings around her. She only had one thing on her mind and that was Stiles with his pregnant belly. The red headed goddess grabbed Stiles and hugged him with great passion. “You idiot, next time you leave take me with you… I was stuck with them.” pointing at the frightened group of wolves.


End file.
